Something New
by Bianca Zoe D' Angelo
Summary: A series of song-fics based on books New Moon and Breaking Dawn. COMPLETE


{New Moon}

EDWARD~ the day Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper leave

Walk Away

"This is a mistake, Edward," Alice hissed, her voice filled with venom. "You _know _you're going to regret it!"

"I will regret nothing," I promised her, though my dead heart was breaking inside. "We have destroyed Isabella's life enough. We shall not anymore."

"Stop acting so goddamn stupid!" Alice growled. "I swear to God, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you _will _regret it! _I _don't even _need _my powers to tell me that much!" She stormed out of the room, her hair flying behind her wildly.

Jasper cast me a disappointed and sad look. "I agree with Alice, Edward. I mean," He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I _know _it's my fault. No," He shook his head as I opened my mouth to disagree. "Don't even try. Let _me _go to Alaska, Edward. Why Alice? Esme? Carlisle? Can't you _see _its killing them inside?!"

I bowed my head shamefully, but I spoke firmly, "I'm not blind to anyone's opinion, Jasper. It may _kill _us, but I'm sure we'll get over it. Anyways, we'd have to move again, soon, even if we stayed. Bella," I winced, "will be fine."

Jasper looked at me for a second, shook his head and went after Alice. I sighed tiredly as Emmett approached me with anger in his eyes.

"Edward!" He shouted. "Are you mental, bro?! Bella's going to freak!"

"Emmett," I whispered. "Can't you see how much this is killing _me_? Am I forgotten?"

"Yes, you are," Emmett said, though his eyes had softened. "You, Edward, are a _vampire. _What is Bella? A _human. _You have a few thousand years to get over your mistake, but Bella doesn't have that much time. She'll _never _get over you, Edward. It's a fact. All of us –except Rose- are trying to tell you to stay. This is a _huge _mistake, Ed. Stay, and everyone will be free of heart-break."

For a second, I wanted to give in to that soothing voice that was promising me happiness and love. Comfort and family. It was promising me _Bella. _But I couldn't. This was wrong. A vampire with a _human_? Ridiculous.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" I teased Emmett.

He frowned, "I have my times, bro. Now, staying or going?" His eyes pleaded me to stay.

I shook my head, "Going. _All _of us."

_Hope you like the feeling of regret, Edward. _Alice's voice floated to me as I read her mind.

_I hope to come back, here. Edward, if you're listening to me, dear, this is a mistake. Are you sure you want to do this? _I nodded at Esme, who looked at me sadly.

"Let's go," Carlisle said in a monotone. He filled his head with information about London. He was hiding something, but I was too bothered to care. "See you later, son." He nodded at me.

"Bye," I replied. I felt like a human whose family was leaving for a vacation. Except the fact I would be joining them later on, after I broke Bella's heart. Wow.

I walked slowly to my room, and turned on the stereo. I lay down on the couch, not knowing _what _to think. Was this a good idea? Or not? As I heard Debussy drifting through my speakers, I scowled and put in a random CD lying beside the stereo. I glanced at the list of songs, and the first one was 'The Script- Walk Away'. I shrugged, feeling sure the song had nothing to do with Bella. How wrong I was…

_I don't know why she's with me,_

Seriously?

_I only brought her trouble since the day she met me,_

I had, hadn't I? Oh, Bella. First, James, then, Jasper.

_If I was her by now I would have left me,_

I _definitely _would have. A crazed blood-sucker who brought me trouble, even though I was a danger magnet? Ciao, Edward.

_I would have walked away, _

_But now I'm broken away._

_I _was. Bella would get over it, she _had _to. For her sake, and for –it's selfish, I know- mine.

_Somehow instead she forgave me,_

I chuckled lowly at the memory of when she said she didn't care that I was a vampire. No wonder danger lusted after her!

_She said a woman's got to do what she's got to,_

Women _were _awfully stubborn, weren't they? Just look at haughty Rosalie or pixie Alice.

_Even if it means she denied herself the truth_

She _did_ deny the truth, even when it was laughing at her in front of her face. She ignored the fact her blood could be drained by monsters, ignored the fact going to that ballet studio was suicide, ignored all kinds of danger; even when it bit her. _Literally.  
_

_'Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late_ _You've fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
'Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
'Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby, it sure as hell ain't me_

I _wasn't _heaven. I never will be. I would always be hell, a monster. Why couldn't Bella see that? If she didn't like me, if she hated me, this would be so easy. But _no, _she loved me. But would she get over it? _You're becoming delusional, Edward. She __**will **__get over it. _Because talking to myself isn't a symptom of madness, of course.

_So walk away  
(Walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late_

Why didn't she leave?! I punched the wall, but that only effected me getting plaster stuck to my hand. If I were a human, my hand would be bleeding.

_So walk away  
(Walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays_

She stayed. She stayed throughout everything, which scared me. I wanted her to move on, not hang onto me. Have a _life. _

_She's standing in the heart of darkness  
Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless How could any woman in their right mind be so blind  
To find something this safe  
Instead of walking with me she should have walked away_

But she didn't. She kept walking with me. Even when Jasper tried to bite her, she felt _guilty. _What in the name of God was wrong with her?

_She finds color in the darkest places  
She finds beauty in the saddest of faces  
For such a groovy and headstrong city girl Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way  
_

The worst way, indeed.

_And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
'Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
'Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby, it sure as hell ain't me_

_So walk away  
(Walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late_

_So walk away  
(Walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays  
But still she stays_

_I don't know why she's with me  
I only brought her trouble since the day she met me  
If I was her by now I would have left me  
I would have walked away_

_But you've fallen in love in the worst way  
And if you don't go now then you'll stay  
'Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe  
'Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby, it sure as hell ain't me_

_So walk away  
(Walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late_

_So walk away  
(Walk away)  
Walk away, oh  
Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays  
But still she stays, eh_

_I'm saying walk away  
Yeah, I'm saying walk away_

_Save yourself from the heartache, oh  
Go now before it's too late  
But still she stays  
Still she stays, yeah, she stays, she stays_

By this point, I was sobbing tearlessly. _Why _did she have to stay with me?! I was a vampire, a nightmare. Little children quivered in fear when they heard vampires drink human blood. But _no, _Bella! You just stayed calm and said, "I don't care." Who did that? _Stupid question, Edward_.

The worst part was that Bella would blame _herself _over this mess. I knew her. She'd think something was wrong with _her, _I never will understand why she called _me _a God. Couldn't she see her own beauty? I was _full _was flaws, and she was pure. An angel.

But if she couldn't walk away, _I _had to. For her own good. She'd live a full, happy life without me. I would love her for the rest of my existence, but she'd get over me. Even Mike Newton, a human, would be a better choice. Okay, maybe I could do better.

BELLA- The Last Song She Heard

Paradise~ Coldplay

"Bella, are you _sure _you're okay?" Angela asked me worriedly. I smiled a little at her concern. She was concerned for ever since that _day _happened.

I ignored the tugging in the heart as I replied, "I'm fine, Angela. You shouldn't worry so much, you know," I tried to tease her, though my voice was unemotional.

"I'm here if you need me, Bella," Angela reminded me. I nodded, and went to my truck. I saw a familiar boy leaning against it, and I sighed in frustration. It had only been a month since Ed-_he _had left, and Mike kept on pestering me on a date. God, when would that boy accept the fact I'd never like him?

"Hey, Bella," Mike greeted me with unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Mike," I said in an empty voice.

"What are you doing this Friday?" He asked.

"Going fishing with Charlie," I lied.

"Oh," Mike's face dropped. "Do you think I could come?"

"Sorry, Mike, but no," I answered, trying to find my keys.

"It's fine. Saturday?"

"She's coming over to my house," A firm voice said. I looked up and saw Angela towering over Mike, glaring at him, Ben was by her side, doing the same.

"Hi Angela," Mike said nervously. He turned to me again, "Sunday?"

"It's a sleepover," Angela cut in before I could think of a lie. "Back off, Mike. She's hurting over Edward. Try to understand."

"I'm much better than him," Mike muttered sulking. "See you then, Bella?"

"_Bye, _Mike," Angela said in a cold, icy voice. I honestly never knew she had such a side to her.

"Thanks, Angela," I hugged her.

She hugged me back, "You're always welcome to that sleepover, Bella,"

"I know," I said, trying to smile.

"C'mon Angel," Ben said, looking at her with doting eyes. "Oh, Bella," He turned to me with a grin. "Want me to beat up Mikey over there?"

I shook my head frantically, "No violence, please. But thanks anyway, Ben."

"No problem. Bye Bella."

"See you guys tomorrow."

I climbed into my truck and my hands automatically reached for the new stereo the _others _had given me. I pressed the 'on' button, and then my hand froze. What was I doing? I shouldn't be listening to music! It reminded me of Ed-_him. _But I relaxed my hand drove out of school; after all I was sure classical music wouldn't come up!

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
_

I did. At least a little bit. I felt like the adult at times, but sometimes love stories _do _exist. Mine did until that _day. _

_But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
_

Wrong. I couldn't run away in my sleep. I wish I could.

_Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh  
_

I did, when _he _was there, right beside me. No nightmares, no nothing. Just paradise.

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth_

_Life goes on_  
_It gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear, a waterfall_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_She closed her eyes_  
_In the night, the stormy night_  
_Away she'd fly._

Life was always heavy for me. The wheels kept breaking me. Until _he _came. When he came, he showed me the joys of life. But now, whenever I cried, I only wished I could fly away, fly away with _him. _

_And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

_She dreamed of para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_La la la La_  
_La la la_

_So lying underneath those stormy skies._  
_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh._  
_I know the sun must set to rise._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_This could be para- para- paradise_  
_Para- para- paradise_  
_Could be para- para- paradise_  
_Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh._

_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_  
_Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo_

I stopped my truck, and ran out, not knowing where I was. I stopped and took a huge breath. I was in front of _his _home. I walked in, my radio still on, playing that wretched song. I breathed in the woody scent of the house, and the lingering fragrance of _them. _My tears ran free, and I went slowly into _his _room. I almost fainted when I saw the room was the same, as if they had just gone hunting. But this time, they weren't coming back. Not to this house, not to this place, not to _me. _I couldn't even say good bye to _them. _It hurt too much to think their names.

Paradise. The definition of paradise was _them. _Nothing else. Even if I died and went to heaven, that wouldn't be paradise. Paradise would only exist when _they _were with me. Because if they weren't, my heart would never be healed, my happiness would be gone forever, the only thing I could hold on to would be my memories. And of course, the piercing pain in my heart. That's all.

EDWARD- When He Learns about Bella's 'Death'

Damini- USS (Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker)

I looked around my one-bedroom apartment I had brought merely for a place to stay. I examined myself in the mirror and winced at what I saw. My eyes were pitch black and were framed by violent purple bruises. I really needed to hunt quickly.

My phone rang and it was in my ear the next second. "Hello?" I asked tiredly. If it was Emmett, I would go back to Ithaca and rip off his neck.

"Edward! Guess what?" Rosalie's bored voice sounded through.

I sighed; she was worse than Emmett. "Alice got you a hot red bag? Or car?" I guessed sarcastically.

"Neither," she replied. "She's gone back to Forks."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"She's gone back to Forks. Back to Isabella."

_Her _name sent a painful tingle through me. But I ignored that and concentrated on my boiling anger, "What?!" I shouted. "I told her not to interfere!"

"Relax," Rose said calmly. "Alice can't do anything now, anyways,"

"What do you mean?" I asked a little curiously.

"She's dead. Jumped off a cliff."

"_What?_" I asked my voice cracking. _Bella _was _dead_? At eighteen? I replayed Rose's words in my mind again, and said, "_Bella jumped off a cliff?!_"

"That's what Ali told me," Rose said, her tone uninterested. "Apparently, Alice was taking a 'sneak-peak' into the future, and saw Isabella jumping."

"Li-like suicide?" I croaked.

"Noooooooo," Rose said sarcastically. "Why would she jump then? For fun? You're sometimes a huge idiot, Edward."

_Shut up! _I wanted to shout. _The love of my life just died, and you're calling me an idiot?! _

"Bye, Rose," I said forcefully.

"Bye," she replied uncaringly.

I fell to my knees the moment I shut the phone. _Bella was dead? _That couldn't be true. It just couldn't! I quickly speed dialed _her _landline, praying she'd pick up, just so I could hear her voice again.

"Swan residence," A husky voice answered.

My hope was crushed, but I somehow found the strength to imitate Carlisle's voice. "Hello. Is Charlie there?" I asked quietly and quickly.

"He's not here," the voice replied menacingly.

"I see," I said calmly, though my head was spinning. "Where is he?"

"He's at the funeral." The speaker said unwillingly.

My breath hitched, and I hung up. _What? _Bella was really dead, then. I opened my window, and threw the phone outside and heard a tune humming from it. Who cared about it? Bella was _dead. _I had to go to the Volturi. Loud music floated into my room, and I stilled when I heard the words.

_Come back, take me with you  
I can't exist if me don't equal you now  
Be here right as I am, right as you were  
Answer me peace, love  
_

_Bella, Bella, Bella. _How could I exist if you aren't here?

_To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still, and close to my breath  
To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still forever  
_

I love hearing her heartbeat, but now? She didn't have one. She was as good as a vampire: dead.

_Sleep now in my arms forever  
Sleep now in my arms together  
Dream that we won't wake from ever  
Sleep now in my arms__  
_

I'm coming, Bella. You won't be alone. I'm following you, my love.

_Fell down all on my own  
I'd rather be an angel with you than alone  
I cry even in my sleep  
Acres a week  
Answer me peace, love  
_

All these months, I wanted to be a human. To sleep, to dream. When I was awake forever, my guilt and regret never left me. I couldn't rest. Hunting could only hide my pain for a short while.

_To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still, and close to my breath  
To feel your head rest on my chest  
So still forever_

_Sleep now in my arms forever_  
_Sleep now in my arms together_  
_Dream that we won't wake from ever_  
_Sleep now in my arms_

_I think about you all the time_  
_But you won't ever know_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_But you won't ever know_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_But you won't ever know_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_But you won't ever know_

No, you won't. But I'm coming, Bella. Hang on. I didn't care that Alice could see my decision. Though, because of Bella, she'd be too full of grief. I shook my head when I thought of my family. Esme and Carlisle would lose two children, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would lose a brother and sister, and Rose would lose a brother. But that didn't matter. Not now.

_I'm coming, Bella. _

{Breaking Dawn}

JACOB~ As he gets Dragged Out After the Wedding

Hurt- Christina Aguilera

"Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon." Sam said from behind me. I let myself be tugged away, but glanced at Bella one last time.

"I'm sorry," Bella whispered to Quil. The blood-sucker said something, but I tuned him out. Only Bella, now. But she was gone. She had _married _the leech, and was going to a _honeymoon _with him! Did she _want _to die? Oh, wait, yes she did! She was going to turn into one of _them _soon enough.

"Jake," Seth said quietly. "Don't leave again, Jake, please."

I took a deep breath, and ruffled his hair, "I won't, kid, I promise. But I'm going to slip out for a bit, 'kay?"

"Fine," Seth said unwillingly. "Come back for Billy!" He called out as I ran deeper into the forest. I was a wolf, now. Hopefully, no interruptions.

_You wish, Jakey. _Leah's voice slithered over.

_Ugh, _I groaned. _Leave me alone!_

_Hell no! This is kinda fun, _She admitted.

I ignored her and howled into the night, releasing all the pain into that one note.

_Since when were you so dramatic? _Leah asked.

_Shut up!_

_You wish. _

_I am wishing, woman. Leave. Me. Alone. _

_Or what?_

_Oh, maybe some scratches and bites and cuts to your back. Fracture your legs a little._

_Sweetheart, _She said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. _The day you catch me will be the day vamps don't exist._

_Keep dreaming._

_I am. Leeches are a pain in the ass, apparently._

_Good job on figuring that out!_

_Oh, hush._

_What's up with you?_

_What do you mean?_

_You sound like you're having fun!_

_Is that so wrong? _Leah's words were a bit slurred.

_Are you drunk?_

_Maybe a little. Getting over Sam._

_Trying to, you mean._

_Same thing. About Bella, you can talk to me if you want to._

_Yep, you're high. _

_Okay, I am! I drank a little before I phased. Right now, I'm at the edge of the forest. And, I swear to God, Jacob, if you tell anyone, I'm going to kill you!_

I didn't bother telling her Sam could probably hear us right now._ You're going to regret this in the morning, you know._

_I know. I just don't care. I don't care about anything, anymore, Jake!_

_Since when did you call me Jake?_

_I dunno. I'm sleepy. 'Night Jakey._

_Night Lee-Lee_

_Don't 'all me 'hat._

_Goodnight stupid._

But there was no response. She was asleep. I went home and lay down in my squished bedroom. Rachel had music blasting and I shouted at her to shut up.

Her head popped in my room, "Music is _good_, Jake. Try it."

"Oh, get out." I said, thinking of Bella.

"Fine," she said haughtily. "And _please _don't slap Paul again."

"He a werewolf!" I exclaimed. "He can heal in a _snap_!"

"I don't care," Rachel said her 'older-sister' voice in full force. "I just don't want him hurt. Like you and Be-" She stopped and looked down.

"Yes?" I said sharply. "Me and Bella? She's a _human, _Rachel. Paul's a _werewolf. _Drop it."

"Goodnight, Jacob," she said apologetically. I just nodded curtly.

"_Next song is 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera._" A voice drifted from Rachel's speakers.

"I don't think-" Rachel said to Paul, he cut her off.

"It's fine. He's probably asleep, what with the wedding and all." Wrong.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh  
_

Oh God. No wonder Rachel was saying this wasn't a good song for _me _to hear.

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes.  
_

She had made _so _many mistakes, but I would have accepted her in my arms in a passing heartbeat. Just not as a bloodsucker. Or maybe even then. It was _Bella._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again.  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there  
_

She _won't _be there. She'll be having her 'cozy, little honeymoon' with _Edward. _

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
_

I _was _hurt. My heart was bleeding, and I think it would only stop if Bella came back to my life. Ugh! Didn't she know she was ripping me apart?!

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa  
_

I'd told her goodbye plenty of times, but each time was harder than the rest. But the wedding was probably the worst. She was now taken away from me, forever.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
_

Was she? I was a werewolf, but he was a _vampire. _I could protect her, he could drink her blood.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back  
_

I would do anything. When Edward told me to come to the wedding, I was shocked. Why was he tearing me further apart? But I couldn't resist when he said, "_Not for me, dog, for her."_

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh._

_If I had just one more day_  
_I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line_  
_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

That was the most painful song I'd ever heard in my life.

"Damn you, Paul!" I screamed.

"Paul!" Rachel gasped, "You told me he was asleep!"

"Sorry," Paul said meekly. In a baby voice, "Are you crying, Jakey?"

"Paul!" Rachel shouted. "Stop! That's my brother in there, and he's hurting!"

"Sorry, Rach," Paul said meaningfully. "_Really._"

"Idiot," Rachel muttered. I heard her footsteps coming closer to my bedroom. "Can I come in, Jake?" She was closing the door behind her.

"Don't know why you bother to ask if you're in already," I said, rolling my eyes.

She chuckled, "Look, about Bella, I think you should get over her."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "Seriously, Rachel? What do you think I've been doing?"

"Pining after her," she answered immediately.

I gaped at her, "What?"

"It's the truth, brother. Go out, find other girls. _Stop thinking about Bella._"

"I'll try," I lied.

She sighed. "I'm your _sister_, Jake. I know when you're lying." She stood up. "And I also get the hint. Good night, for _real _this time, Jacob."

I inclined my head, "'Night."

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

EDWARD & BELLA ~ At the End of Breaking Dawn

Safe & Sound – Capital Cities

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

NEXT DAY~

We were all there in the Cullen household. Jacob had Nessie and was playing hide and seek with her.

"Wow, Alice," I heard Jasper say. "Really?"

"I hope you two aren't doing anything inappropriate!" Emmett said loudly. I winked at Edward and slapped the back of Emmett's head the same moment Rosalie.

"Ow!" Emmett complained. "What the hell?"

"Nuh-uh," I said, taking Nessie from Jake. "There are children present here."

Emmett pouted, "Nessie's fine with it."

"Ask her," I said lightly. "Don't tell me."

"Hush!" Alice yelled from upstairs. "I present to my beautiful family my favorite song!"

I shared an amused look with Edward as I listened to the song.

_I could lift you up_

_I could show you what you want to see and take you where you want to be_

_You could be my luck even if the sky is falling down_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound, safe and sound_

_I could fill your cup_

_You know my river won't evaporate this world we still appreciate_

_You could be my luck even in a hurricane of frowns_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_Safe and sound, safe and sound_

_Safe and sound, safe and sound_

Well, we _were _safe and sound, weren't we? Thanks to Alice, of course. I smiled and leaned into Edward's chest as he kissed my hair.

_I could show you love in a tidal wave of mystery_

_You'll still be standing next to me_

_You could be my luck even if we're six feet underground_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound_

_Safe and sound, safe and sound_

_Safe and sound, safe and sound_

By now, I was singing along to the song with Alice and Rosalie.

_I could lift you up_

_I could show you what you want to see and take you where you want to be_

_You could be my luck even if the sky is falling down_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound, safe and sound_

_I could lift you up_

_I could show you what you want to see and take you where you want to be_

_You could be my luck even if the sky is falling down_

_I know that we'll be safe and sound, safe and sound_

_Safe and sound, safe and sound_

_Safe and sound, safe and sound_

"Nice song, Ali!" Rose called out.

"Mom," I looked at Nessie. "You have a nice voice."

My face broke into a wide smile, "Thank you, Ness,"

"What about me?!" Rose and Alice chorused, Alice appearing on the foot of the stairs.

I smiled at my happy family. Yes, we were indeed safe and sound.

A/N: Sorry if the characters are a bit OCC. I just suddenly had this idea, so, even though I have a pounding headache now, hope you guys liked it! For those who are reading The Story of the Moon and Tide, I'm going to update Chapter 5 soon.

Ciao!

Bianca Zoe


End file.
